Life with Hikari and Yamato
by crest of music
Summary: Just a group of vignettes of Hikari and Yamato's life together. So it makes it a Yakari. New vignette is: Spending the day together. Discontinued
1. Snow

Here sat a girl at a desk grading papers. She was listening to music on the radio. She wasn't really paying attention her papers she's supposed to be grading. She was looking out the window thinking about her boyfriend.

He was on tour during Christmas break. It would be a perfect Christmas too. There was about two inches of snow on the ground, just enough to coat everything. It looked truly beautiful outside. She isn't one of those outdoorsy people. She liked her comfort of her own home, but she loves the snow. She always has.

She looks out as flurries continued to fall to the ground, wishing her boyfriend would be home for Christmas. He still had till tonight before she left for the Christmas Eve party the group threw every year. She knew she is wishing on false hope this Christmas. She knew Yamato's flight was cancelled because of the stupid snow she loved so much.

Hikari finally got the papers graded. Then finally got ready for the party. She knew he wasn't going to make it home. She hoped that he would all day but it didn't work, he still wasn't home. Hikari reluctantly bundled up. She put her hat and gloves and her coat on, and walked out the door.

She was running late for the party because she was waiting for Yamato to miraculously make it home in time, which he didn't, thus making her late without an excuse. Tai and Sora's apartment was only a couple blocks away. So she decided to walk there. She decided to take the short cut and walk through the park. On the path to the apartment building she saw lines of snowman. Right by the path way. She and Yamato had a tradition of making snowmen on Christmas Eve since she was in her teens even before they started to date. Well that is if there was enough snow for it

Seeing those snowmen brought a lot of happy memories back to her. She was brought back to reality when a blast of wind reminded her she had somewhere to go and how cold she was. She continued on her way.

She saw a man making another snowman. She wanted to get a closer look because he looked familiar to her but she didn't have time. The man stops making the snowman and looked up. He spotted Hikari smiled and waved at her. She waved back, gave him a cautious smile.

Yamato smiled seeing that Hikari didn't notice him yet so he took off his hat. Yamato wished he had a camera to take a picture of Hikari's surprised look that he made it home. While he was thinking that he didn't noticed that Hikari was running towards him. He didn't notice that till it was too late. She knocked them both to the ground and landed in the snow.

She was laughing and hugging him. "You made it! It can't believe it! It thought your flight was cancelled. But its not that I didn't want you here I just thought you weren't gon-" He captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss on this white Christmas Eve.


	2. Choices

**Disclaimer**: I don't own digimon. And probably never will

**Choices **

Yamato stood outside of their apartment waiting for the cab he called. He felt bad that his missing another date with Hikari. He's still surprised she hasn't broken up with him for missing so many things for his band.

Then he wondered why she chose him over everyone else, over his brother. Hikari and his brother were best friends; they were always together. Everyone used to think they would get together. Maybe that's why everyone was so shocked to hear that he and she were going out.

Yamato agreed with them, when they thought Takeru and Hikari were perfect for each other. He wondered why she still wanted him when he is barely home now days. He wondered why she hasn't dumped him yet either. Just for the fact this is going to be the 5th time they tried to go out together this month and he backed out. He was supposed to be gone for a week.

Yamato looks up to their apartment and thanked god that she hasn't dumped him yet. He hated to hurt her. It wasn't fair. It hurt him to hurt her. He hated how in some way he always picked work over her. Its just he wanted to give her the world, but it was hard since when he took her to the mall and tried to buy her something expensive she would always tell him 'she didn't need it; don't waste your money on me.' He would always counter with 'anything I buy for you isn't a waste.' Then she would blush and pull him out of the store to a different one. He smiled at the memory.

"Excuse me sir. Are you ready to go?"

"Huh?"

"I said are you ready to go?"

"Ummm" he looked up at the apartments then back at the cab. Then up at the apartments, and back at the cab driver. "You know what; I'm not ready to go." He pauses to run a hand threw his hair. "At all, I'm not even gonna go. Sorry for making you come out here, but I need to make this up to my girlfriend." And with that he ran up the stairs to his and Hikari apartment and ran in.

There was Hikari sitting at the kitchen table drinking some tea and listening to music. She was staring down at the table. It didn't even look like she noticed him coming. He wondered what she's thinking about. Does she want to break up with him, leave him?

Yamato quietly walked up behind her and asked "Did you miss me?"

She shot her head up and looked behind her. She smiled and jumped out of her chair and into his arms.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She just laughs and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. While he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So do you still wanna go on that date, we've been planning for weeks now?"

She pulls back a little to look him in the eyes "I love to go on a date with you Yama, as long as we can get some ice cream."

"We can do that."

He pulled away from her and takes her small hand in his big hand, and they walk out of their apartment to the movies. As they were going to the movies he was thinking what the band was going to do with out him. He was supposed to be gone for a week with them. But right now he didn't care any more all that mattered to him was that Hikari was happy and that's it.

**A/N:** long time since I updated this. Sorry, It's just my family was over and my parents wouldn't let me use my computer since I had to entertain my little cousins. I really don't like this ending to it. But every time I would rewrite it, it came out horrible.


	3. eyes

**Disclaimer**: I don't own digimon. And probably never will

**Eyes **

"_His eyes were so...so...so...beautiful" _That's all Hikari could think of to describe his eyes. They held this power over you. That made you look him in the eye when he talks to you. They where all so alluring, they drew you in. Yamato's eyes made you forget about the world.

"Kari? Kari? Hikari? Are you listening to me?"

Like now. She completely forgot that they were sitting in a restaurant. "Hmm oh! Sorry what were you saying?"

"I was asking where would you rather go, France or Italy?"

"Italy." She takes a sip of her soda the looks back at him "Wait, Why?"

"I'm thinking of planning a getaway week for us to go on."

"You don't have to do that, you have work, I have work."

"You have sick days, and I'll take off."

"It's too expansive."

"For you, no it isn't."

She blushed and looked at the table. He smirks at her reaction and puts his hand over top of Hikari's on the table "You're worth the world to me."

She slowly looked up at him and smiles. "Thanks you mean the world to me too Yamato."

She knew he was never a sappy guy. He was the type of guy that had a cold exterior but has a heart of gold on the inside. His heart of gold is what won her over everyone else she could of decided to date. And she was perfectly happy with who she chose.

Her relationship with him wasn't all kicks and giggles, they get into fights too. They argued. They scream at each other. They get upset, then he would end up on the couch for a day or two. One of them would say sorry. And then it goes back to normal.

But when she looked into his eyes the world melts away. As corny as that sounded to her and everyone else. She really does mean that. His eyes sparkled when he was happy. And his eyes darken when he was angry or sad. It was his eyes that made her noticed him in the first place.

People always said that the eyes are the gateway to someone's soul, and Kari believes that, with her whole heart. They said that the eyes always told the truth. That eyes are too pure to be bad, so it tells the truth. Kari believes that too.

And it's his eyes that let her know that he really does love her.

AN: It's ok I guess. I really like it towards the end. Is it just me or can no one else see when my story is update on the big page where all the digimon stories are updated? (I don't know what it's called.) Anyway Thanks for reviewing my stories, it just makes my day when I get them.


	4. The Mall

**Disclaimer**: I don't own digimon. And probably never will

**The Mall**

Yamato and Hikari were standing outside the movie theater, in the mall deciding what movie they wanted to see. He wanted to see perfume and she wanted to see the night at the museum. Yamato looked at Hikari with the best puppy dog look he could muster and asked "Can we see perfume? Please?"

"No."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"You sound like a girl when you do that."

"I don't care. Can we see it?"

"No. I don't like scary movies and you know that."

"I know but it looks really good."

"Too bad."

"What do you mean too bad?"

"Mean we're not seeing it."

"Well then what are we seeing then?"

"Night at the museum." She told him in a matter of factly tone.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'm not seeing that."

"And why not?"

"It's a baby movie."

"No it's not it's funny."

"You spend too much time with those little kids."

"I do not."

"So it's perfume then."

"I said no"

"Well then I say no to yours too then."

"You picked the last movie we saw and I was scared shitless for a week after that."

"I thought you were cute."

"You think cute. I think terrified."

"That was a good movie."

"No it wasn't."

While the two continued to argued the person behind them in line said "Just go see freedom writers, and it's you turn."

While Yamato went up to buy the tickets Hikari turned around and looks at the stranger and smiles "Thank you" He just nods his head in acknowledgement. Hikari grabs the tickets then Yamato puts his hand on the small of her back a guided her to the snack bar to get some snacks for the movie. Hikari looked over at Yamato and said "I want a soda."

"No we should get a slurpee."

"But Yama I don't like Cherry slur pies."

"Fine we'll get soda."

"Ok, let's get gummi bears too."

"I thought you wanted popcorn."

"But this place has gummi bears."

Yamato gave her an annoyed look but said "How bout this: we get both."

"Ok." Once they got their snacks and were settled into their seats with their drink between them. When the movie started Hikari kept talking during certain parts of the movie like asking "Why is that?" and "How can someone judge others by the color of their skin?" and every time she would ask a question Yamato's responded with "Shhh!"

Once the movie was over Hikari and Yamato walked out of the theater hand in hand. The stopped in front of a pizza place in the mall and Yamato asked "How bout this place?"

"No we just had pizza yesterday."

"But I like pizza."

"I do too, but I want something else."

"Like what?"

"Chinese?"

"We had Chinese on Monday."

"So, that was five days ago?"

"Yea, but what bout Nifty Fifties?"

"Ok. I love their milkshakes!"

Yamato smiles at his girlfriend as they walked into the restaurant. "So, what are you getting Kar?"

"I don't know, maybe chili cheese fries. What bout you?"

"Cheeseburger and a Chunky Monkey milkshake."

"I want a Mint Oreo milkshake with bananas in it."

Yamato makes a face at the thought of that milkshake. "That sounds………interesting."

She rolls her eyes at him. "You should try it, it's really good!" The waiter took their order and took it to the back. "Yama I still can't believe you bought me all these clothes. Its winter and you bought me a suit. Why?"

"I saw it and I thought it would be nice for you to have a suit just in case."

"What about all these clothes then." Hikari points to the six bags of clothes by their feet. "I told you I had enough."

"Yea, but I thought you should get new things."

"Then what about the luggage? I know you need new luggage but for me why?"

"I think I might take you on tour with me." He said as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"But you know I can't go till summer."

"I know, I know you told me a thousand times."

"I was just checking you understood that."

"Ok."

Hikari took a sip of her water and looked around. "Guess what I heard today?"

Yamato knew exactly what she was talking about. She was talking about the tabloids. "What?"

He was right Hikari pulls out a magazine out of her purse and on the front of it was a picture of her and Yamato fighting two days ago in a Sears about what cologne he should wear. In big letters it said 'HIKARI AND YAMATO ARE BREAKING UP'. Yamato just rolled his eyes.

Hikari said to him "I didn't know we were breaking up. Did you?"

"Nope didn't know. I guess I won't be seeing you anymore."

"I guess so." Hikari smiled then started to say "Anyway." But the waitress brings them their orders.

Lari takes a sip of her milkshake then looks over at Yamato. She smiled and pushed her milkshake over towards him. "No, I'm not trying that."

"Why not?"

"It's yours."

"That hasn't stopped you yet."

"True but it's a new year and I want to turn over a new leaf."

"Uhuh." Hikari just picked up some of her fries and ate them.

After a couple of minutes of silence Yamato asked "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok." They go back to eating but after a couple of minutes Yamato finally said "Fine! I'll try your stupid milkshake!"

"I knew it! I knew you would see it my way."

Yamato reached over to grab Hikari's milkshake. He took a small sip, then swished it around his mouth, swallows it. He slowly smiles at her.

"Oh no! That's my milkshake." She made a grab for her drink but Yamato grabbed it first.

He took another sip. "hmmm! SO good!"

Hikari frowned at him. "Hey! Give that back don't be a Meanie."

"But it's so much fun darling."

Hikari turned to her side and pouts. Yamato took another sip of her milkshake "aww don't be grumpy, I was only messing with you."

Hikari was eating her food and wasn't even listening to him. Yamato sighs "Fine you can have your milkshake back." He slides her milkshake back across the table.

"Yay! Thank you. I knew you would once again see it my way."

"Your just a sweetheart aren't ya Kar?"

"Yes I am, thank you."

They ate their food once they were done and paid for their food they continued to walk around the mall. They were walking back through the mall the way they came in when Hikari saw a red dress in a glass display. She stopped to look at it.

Yamato looked at her then at the dress. "Do you want that dress?"

"Yea." She didn't even take her eyes off the dress.

Yamato wraps his arm around her waist and started to pull her into the store. "Ok. Let's buy it."

Hikari stopped walking with him. "No!"

"Why?"

"I don't have anywhere to wear it."

"So? We can find a place."

Hikari took one last look at the dress then said "Ok." They walk into the store. Hikari found the dress then walked into a changing room. Hikari puts the dress on then fixed her hair so it sat on her shoulders. She walked out of the dressing rooms to show Yamato the dress. The dress was red that reached just above her knees. It had a V-neckline; the skirt part of the dress was layered with triangle cuts.

She spun around in a circle then turned back to look at Yamato. "So, what do you think?"

Yamato smiles at her and said "You look beautiful!"

Hikari runs over to look at the three way mirror. "You think?"

"Of course you look great in this dress."

Hikari smiles at her reflection. "It does look really great."

"It does"

"And I need a dress, since Tai and Sora are getting married."

"That's true."

"I should get this dress right?"

"Right."

She smiles at her boyfriend. Hikari walked over to him and kisses him on the cheek. "You're the best Yama." She then walks back into the changing room and started to get change.

Yamato smiled and said "I know I am."

"Your ego is getting bigger then your hair again."

"Do you want this dress?"

"Yea."

"Then I would shut it."

"Whatever, you would still buy it for me anyway." Hikari said as she finished getting changed.

Hikari walks out of the changing room with the dress in hand. As they were at the counter paying for her dress she said "It's pretty nice having a rock star boyfriend that would buy anything for you."

"Uhuh. Real nice." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey this is the only thing I asked for you to buy. If you don't want to pay for it, I do have a job you know. I can pay for it."

"No, no I'm fine are you PMSing or something cause you keep picking fights with me. Cause I was only joking."

Hikari rubs her temples "Sorry can we just go home?"

"Sure thing babe." Yamato kisses her on the forehead then grabbed the bags.

Once they were in the car and on their way home Yamato asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yea, I just don't know what's wrong with me I keep snapping at people."

"Maybe you're just stressed out."

"Maybe."

"Why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up when we get home?"

"Okay." Hikari stretched and lean back into her seat. She fell asleep within minutes.

They got to the house they were renting in about an hour. Hikari was peacefully sleeping and Yamato didn't have the heart to wake her so he left her in the car while he brought the bags into the house. Once he was done he went down to Hikari's side of the car. He unbuckled her and carefully carried her into the house. "You're a lot heavier then you look."

"That isn't really a nice thing to say to your girlfriend is it?"

"Ahhhh!!" By Hikari talking to him while he thought she was 'sleeping' scared him shitless so he dropped her.

"That's not nice either. Ow!"

"Sorry Kar, I thought you were asleep."

"I was till you slammed the door shut."

"Sorry."

Hikari slowly got up from the ground and slowly walks to their bedroom. "Where are you going?"

"To finish my nap."

"Oh."

"Don't forget to do the laundry." Then she slammed the door to their bedroom shut.

Yamato angrily shouted up. "Hey! That's not fair!"

A/N: I'm not dead. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm in my school's play, Godspell and it's still going on it's a week to show time. I'm so nervous. Anyway back to what I was saying That's why I haven't updated in forever. So sorry. Please don't kill me. Please review this and tell me what you think.


	5. Spending the day together

**Disclaimer** I don't own digimon. And probably never will

**Spending the day together**

Hikari was at the mall waiting for Yamato to pick her up after shopping with a friend. She was sitting on a bench in the mall. Yamato was a half an hour late.

Yamato finally spotted her. He snuck up behind Hikari and put a hand over her eyes. "Guess who?"

Hikari smiled to herself, "Hmmmmm. I don't know a crazy homeless mass murder?"

Yamato took his hands away from her eyes with a frown on his face, "Do I really look like a crazy homeless mass murder to you?"

Hikari tilts her head back to look at him, "I think you do."

"Gee, thanks."

Hikari grabs his face with her hands and brought Yamato's face closer to his and gave him a quick kiss, "No problem." Hikari turns around to look at him, "So what do you want to do?"

"Let's see a movie?"

"We saw one last weekend."

"Yeah, I know. So?"

"No. How bout we get our pictures done?"

"I guess so." Yamato started to walk towards the photo shop on the other side of the mall in a sulky mood, when Hikari shouted, "Yama! Where you going?"

He looked at her confused, "To get our pictures done."

"No let's get it done there." She points to a photo booth.

"Can we even fit in it?"

"I don't know let find out." Hikari grabs his hand and dragged him into the photo booth.

As Hikari putted the money in Yamato sat down on the bench. Hikari sat on his lap and started it up. The first picture was of them doing the classic peace sign. The second was of them both doing fishy faces. The third they were both smiling at it while Hikari did bunny ears behind Yamato's head. The fourth was of them just looking at each other. And the last one was of the two kissing.

When the two pulled away Yamato smiled and said "I think that was my favorite one."

Hikari smiles at him "I think so to." She gives him a quick kiss on the lips then got off his lap and steps out of the booth. Hikari picks up the pictures, "Yup that's my favorite."

Yamato came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist then nuzzles his head into her neck. "uh huh."

"What do you want to do next?" Hikari asked as she put the pictures in her purse.

"Home."

"Can we rent a movie and get pizza?"

Yamato nods his head, "Sounds good to me."

He grabs her hand and leads her out of the Mall.

* * *

Hikari walked into their apartment flat happily but Yamato came in complaining, that he didn't want to watch a chick flick. "Come on Kar I only have a week before I leave again. I wanna spend time just you and me. Can we watch something else."

"No."

"Why?"

"It's a good movie."

"So?"

"I like it and I'm gonna watch it, but you don't have to if you don't want to." Hikari put the pizza box on the table. She put in the movie, turned it on and sat down and watch the movie as she ate pizza. While Yamato sat at the table and sulked.

When the fist song came on in 'Moulin Rouge.' Yamato quickly sat next to Hikari on the couch. Yamato's eyes were glued to the TV for the rest of the movie.

After the movie Hikari looks over at Yamato, "I told you that you'd like it. What's your favorite song?"

"I liked the 'Come What May' song."

"It's ok but I like that medley of songs better."

Yamato nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah that's good too."

"Let's watch it again."

He looked confused now, "Wha, No Kar we just got done watching it."

"So?"

"You don't wanna kill the movie."

"But I really like the songs."

"You're gonna kill it."

"No I wont. You know you want to watch it again with me."

"No I don't."

Kari grabbed the remote and re-started the movie. After the movie re-started Yamato got up from his seat on the couch making Hikari fall on her side from leaning against him, "Where you going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes I would."

Yamato starts to walk into the kitchen when Hikari yelled, "Wait! Come back! What are you doing?'

A few minutes passed by with out Yamato's answer. The movie long forgotten Hikari walked into the kitchen. "What are you doin-" Hikari stops talking when a spoon was shoved into her mouth.

Yamato took the spoon out of her mouth and asked, "What you think?"

"Hmmmm, it's good. What is it?"

"Applesauce."

"It's good why'd you make it?"

"I had a craving and we have good apples so I decided to make applesauce and I know it's your favorite."

"I'm going to miss you when you leave. But at least your only gonna be gone for a week."

"I'm sorry that I'm going miss our anniversary."

"That's ok. I understand."

"Are you sure you don't wanna come on tour with me?"

"Ok, should I get you a cat."

"Why do I need a cat?"

"To keep you company when I'm gone."

"I have a job and there's this magical thing called friends and you can hangout with them and have fun with them."

"Hey! I was trying to be nice."

"I think I'll name the cat Bubbles."

"Bubbles? Not lil Yamato jr."

"One it's not a kid and two Yes Bubbles."

Yamato rolls his eyes as he said, "You want me to get two other cats too and name them Buttercup and Blossom?"

"Ok!" Yamato smacked a hand against his forehead "Oh, God."

Hikari walked past him to the fridge and pulled out some fudge left over from her Valentines Day gift. Yamato knew she hated that holiday but he got her chocolate anyway. Yamato followed her to the fridge, "You're not serious are you?"

"Of course I am, you offered."

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I."

Wait now Yamato was confused, "But you said you were serious."

"I knew you wouldn't go for it so I said I was because when I would leave you would give the cats away and say they got hit by a car. Which is bull shit since we live on the 18th floor."

"I knew that."

Hikari rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen and sat back down on the couch in the living room, "Whatever."

She was flipping through the channels on TV when she was a picture of her and Yamato at the mall, the news report was saying. "Latest news on Superstar's Yamato's from the Wolves girlfriend he himself should learn about. After these commercials."

Hikari was curious now about what they decided to say about her this time, after the many 'baby scares.' "Yamato get in here. Apparently you need to see this about me."

Yamato came into the room and sat with her on the couch. Once the commercial break was over the lady came back on, "We have the latest news about Hikari Yagami. We have pictures with her at the movies with Yamato and shopping afterwards. He bought her many things from many different stores, Including a 3,000 dollar dress." They should many pictures of Yamato and Hikari together at the movie line and the two of them in the stores. Then they showed a picture of their apartment building. "We all know that Ms.Yagami is a gold digger. She is just using him to get what she needs. And that is money. We think that the two won't be together much longer when Yamato finally catches on that she is a gold digger."

Hikari face was bright red. She worked herself. She bought a lot of things herself she doesn't always use Yamato's money. She buys all their food and for the apartment they both live in. Now he pays for everything else but he offers and they agreed upon this.

Yamato smiles at her and said "I guess I'm gonna be breaking up with you son when you spend all my money."

"Hmmmp!" Hikari moves to the other side of the couch and crosses her arms. She then looks at her watch and jumps off the couch. Hikari walks past him and to the closet and grabs her coat. "Where you going?"

"Out." Hikari closes the door behind her. She starts her descent down the stairs when her cell went off, "Hello?"

"Hey!"

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm going to meet with Mimi tonight, I told you five times today, already." She hangs up the cell and continues down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello loves, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry haven't updated in a long time I've been busy with a new story of mine. You should check it out, it's called 'When the Girl Smiles' Thanks to all that review. Digidestend Angel and Botan and Kurama lover

P.S. R&R make my day. And I didn't proof read this so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
